


25 years of Scully's inner thoughts

by SarahDeVicomte



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s06e03 Triangle, Episode: s06e08 The Rain King, Episode: s07e17 All Things, F/M, Love, Post-Episode: s07e17 All Things, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahDeVicomte/pseuds/SarahDeVicomte
Summary: Scully thoughts when leaving Mulder’s hospital room in Triangle.





	1. And so I smiled.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fans/gifts).



> I am mostly interested in inner thoughts. I’m beginning to fill in the blanks from Scully’s perspective and what I think she must be thinking. 
> 
> —  
> English is not my native language but I do try to find the best vocabulary in my reach or out of my reach. I mention people who correct me at the end of each story, if there is one. 
> 
> —  
> I am a shipper but not interested in gendered ways of thinking, or conventional romance.

I suddenly felt exhausted of the day, looking for Mulder, once more, as always, probably not the last time. I would blame him times to times but, as I would always find the strength to find him, it seems that I never would have the strength to stop him. I guess we were alike in that way.  
I also finally felt relieved of the day, it’s fast pace, swallowing me deep like Mulder’s delusions.

As I went out of the hospital, I thought to myself that Mulder really needed to be on drugs to state the obvious of which we never put words on. Perhaps, we were also alike in that way. And so I smiled.


	2. Sunflower seeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short story of what I think happened in Scully’s mind when Mulder’s bedroom was crashed by a cow. One of the times the switch may have been flicked.
> 
> Set during The Rain King in season 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am mostly interested in inner thoughts. I’m beginning to fill in the blanks from Scully’s perspective and what I think she must be thinking.
> 
> —  
> English is not my native language but I do try to find the best vocabulary in my reach or out of my reach. I mention people who correct me at the end of each story, if there is one.
> 
> —  
> I am a shipper but not interested in gendered ways of thinking, or conventional romance.

 

Mulder had fallen asleep easily, strangely, as he was used to having insomnias. I, on the other hand, couldn’t sleep. It was not just out of discomfort, I also couldn’t stop thinking. I was lying down on my back, both my hands crossing over my stomach, the pillow below me not bringing any comfort, and the mattress swallowing me like quicksand.

Mulder was facing me, sleeping on one side and breathing steadily. His hand was holding the corner of my pillow, one of his leg curled up, which did not leave much room for me to sleep comfortably. I didn’t want to wake him up, he seemed too peaceful to be disturbed. I decided to change position and sleep on my side too, facing him, and bending my stomach to make it fit his curled up leg. My nose was now close to his mouth, I could even taste his breathing. Some salty sunflowers seeds he’d been eating and some warmth of his own.

Some warmth.

I never liked the idea of someone breathing near me, feeling the air coming onto my cheeks, but here, I felt fine, I felt okay. I could easily fall asleep like this.

My eyes were closed when I suddenly realized what had been happening through my mind. I wide opened my eyes and noticed a small piece of sunflowers seed’s skin below his chin, and I smiled. As I took it off, I knew: I would never fall asleep the same.

 


End file.
